


Midnight Recollections

by RomanceAddiction



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceAddiction/pseuds/RomanceAddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd nearly died. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Recollections

He forgets.

It takes time to get used to, that rush of adrenaline he didn’t realize he craved until he’s back in a (slightly different) green suit.  
Then there was the decision he made, after exchanging a silent look with Felicity. He had announced, to the whole of Star City that he was to be their new hero. He would be the city’s light, where the old Arrow was the dark, watching over all its citizens.

Then, Felicity and him were back at the loft, their loft. He’d been so worried about the weight of the tiny ring in his pocket, hastily slipping it into the nearest available hiding place while her back was turned. It was hard to think of anything else as Felicity soon distracted him with…other things.

Now, as Felicity lay content in his arms, the warm glow of post-coital bliss slowly cooling down, it all comes back to him. Slowly, so as not to wake her, he left the bed and headed to the balcony. The cool night breeze helped calm his racing heart.

He’d nearly died. Again.

Yet it was so different from the previous times. He could still remember the cold mountaintop in Nanda Parbat, the pain in his gut burned crimson as images of his loved ones flashed before his eyes before being overcome by darkness. The wind whistled in his ears as he was kicked off the rough cliff.  
He could still remember the night atop the dam. The fleeting triumph as he watched the light fade from Ra’s al Ghul’s eyes, quickly replaced by 3 sharp blows to his chest. The wind whistled in his ears yet again as he fell of the ledge, though soon replaced by the whirring machinery of a mechanical suit.

But this was different. There was no time for thoughts or regrets. The pale hand slammed him against the train door and within seconds, he felt the oxygen leave his lungs. He could hear his frantic heartbeat in his ears as his vision started to go dark. Faintly, he heard a loud bang, like a gunshot, and everything went back to normal. 

He shuddered, though that had nothing to do with the chilly night. Staring at the tiny diamond ring in his hands, he tried to collect his thoughts. Unlike the previous times, the thought of dying scared him more than ever. There was still so much he had not done. The past 5 months had brought him so close to being the happiest he had ever been. There was just one last step, which he had yet to accomplish. To have that all taken away from him so soon…

“Oliver? What’s wrong? Did you have another nightmare?” Oliver nearly dropped the ring in shock at the sound of her voice. Quickly, he slipped it back into his pocket and turned around to face the love of his life. 

“Just wanted some fresh air.” He managed a smile, though really, it was hard to not be smiling every time he saw her. It was apparently not enough however, because she managed to see through it and gave him a little frown in reply. 

She took a step forward and laced her fingers through his, staring at their intertwined hands, “I know.”

After a beat, she slowly tilted her face up to stare at him. Oliver didn’t know what to say or how to react. Did she…?

"He was close enough to hear on your comms. And then, there was no sound from you for a while and I…” Tears threatened to spill as he quickly tugged her in for a fierce hug. Whether they were from her distress or his, he could not tell. The thought of losing her, and leaving her behind, helplessly listening through an earpiece was too much to bear.

“I’ll never leave you, I swear.” It was as much a promise to her as a declaration for himself. No matter what, he would find his way home, to her.

From somewhere beneath his chin, she sniffled. “You’d better not or I’m gonna be really pissed.” 

He chuckled. Pulling back, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then wiped away the tears from her eyes. She smiled.

“Let’s get back to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one was intended to be an introspective piece from Oliver's POV but halfway through the Olicity sneaked in. =w=
> 
> Unbeta-ed. Reviews are <3  
> UwU
> 
> I do accept prompts if there are any. Hit me up at my tumblr >> cherchersketch


End file.
